¿Amor?
by Nezuzu.H
Summary: Cuando él y yo hacemos sexo no balbuceamos algo como "te amo" no nos decimos lo cuanto que nos queremos...Me he enamorado de Mello de eso no hay duda, me enamorado de su insania, su sencillez, su hosquedad, incluso de lo inhumano que puede ser a veces conmigo. Y sí, estoy loco.


**Advertencia: OoC (creo)- **Siempre quise escribir un **MxM** y no sé que cosa he plasmado acá.

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes le pertenecen a Tsugumi Ōba (Hizo la historia) y a Takeshi Obata (Hizo el dibujo).

* * *

**¿Amor?**

Algunos creen que el amor es esa incomodidad necesaria que crea el corazón haciendo que se meta en cosas que terminan perjudicando a la mente.

Divulgan que el enamorarse es cuando nos encontramos fuertemente atraídos por otra persona, a la que idealizamos; que al sentirlo o verle sientes mariposas en el estomago, incluso te sudan las manos, hay nervios y otras serie de actividades en el cuerpo inexplicables, que aquello la mayoria manifiesta que son producidas por hormonas. Hormonas despiadadas que invaden el cerebro alterando todo tu cuerpo, toda tu mente, creyendo que las acciones e idioteces que haces son creadas por la confusión del corazón, cuando el corazón solo bombea sangre al cuerpo y nada más que eso.

Yo no podría decir que he sentido aquella especie de sentimiento, no he sentido "mariposas en el estomago" no sé exactamente que quiere decir con eso, he pensado como seria enamorarme, siempre. O tal vez si lo estoy, bueno, enamorarse también es depender de alguien ¿no? sentir que si esa persona no esta a tu lado, es como que ya no tiene nada sentido. Entonces creo que me he enamorado de Mello.

Pero primero tengo que estar seguro, todo el tiempo estamos juntos no solo como amigos sino como compañeros y/o amantes del "sexo". Sí, sexo, cuando uno de nosotros tiene _esa_ necesidad solo nos atraemos mutuamente y lo hacemos, simple. Pero ¿Será solo eso para él?

—¿Mí chocolate? Perro.—Habló Mello con una voz grave, frunciendo el seño. Sentado sobre el sillón leyendo el periódico. Apacible...muy extraño en él, al menos no tenía dudas estúpidas y jodidas que carcomían su mente como yo.

Vaya, era lógico, solo yo me había enamorado o eso creo.

—Idiota.—Golpeó mi cabeza con el periódico, como siempre agresivo.—¡Estoy hablandote Matt!

—Lo siento.—Sobé mi cabeza.—No volverá a ocurrir.

—Bien.—Volvió al sillón, yo porsupuesto me levante a darle su preciado chocolate.—Se un buen cachorro y traeme el puto chocolate de una vez.

Suspiré.

No entiendo, a veces Mello se queja diciendo que le presto más atención a mis video juegos; sin embargo, creo a veces que él quiere más su chocolate que a mí ¿Eso no es más grave aún?. Una persona que quiere y tal vez ama más a un chocolate que a su propio amigo o amante que lo acompañó desde la niñez.

Fuck, ¿Dije _amante_ ? creo que he tocado fondo.

—Toma.—Le entregué su chocolate, sin quejas, nunca me he quejado, me gusta estar con Mihael, es mi mejor amigo. Seguro muchas personas no serían amigos de Mello por ser como es: Egocéntrico, loco, bipolar, cruel, tan él, tan Mello. Seguro muchas personas que no nos conocen, que no saben nada de nosotros y me dirían _¿Como lo soportas tanto? _ y suerte que no existe esa persona que este jodiendome con eso, por que no sabría como responder...supongo que soy un _poco_ masoquista. Además que le quiero.

—¿Matt te pasa algo? —Arqueó una ceja, al parecer estaba preocupado por mi actitud.

—No me pasa nada.—Cogí un cigarro y lo encendí sentándome frente suyo.

—¡A mí no me engañas maldito perro! ¡Dime que te pasa! —La voz amenazadora de Mello, amenazadora y afligida.

Entonces me dí cuenta que nadie más que él podría darse cuenta si me sucede algo o no.

Sonreí.

—Solo tengo una duda en mí cabeza.

—¿Duda dices? ¿Qué duda?—Mordió un pedazo de su chocolate, sé que está analizando desde ya cada acción y movimiento que hago, cada palabra que digo, cada gesto.

Cuando él y yo hacemos _sexo_ no balbuceamos algo como "te amo" no nos decimos lo cuanto que nos queremos, nunca le digo que quiero que sea solo mío, él nunca dice tampoco nada de eso, hacer sexo supongo que es muy diferente a hacer el amor, _sexo_ es _sexo_ aunque a veces yo crea que es más que eso, lo confundo en realidad, cuando lo hacemos el escenario se llena de pudor, groserías, éxtasis, los dos embelezados el uno al otro disfrutando la fricción que hacen nuestros cuerpos.

Solo es _sexo._

—¿Y...?—Preguntó impaciente, no sabía con exactitud como decírselo. Como podría decirle que mi duda es que no sé si estoy enamorado de él. ¿Como podría decirle eso? además que suena estúpido de mi parte, me gustaría decirle cosas dulces, cosas que seguro le harán reír, pues a él no le gusta lo cursí. Mello no es cursí, nada cursí, él es como el limón, agrio, a pesar que solo se complace de dulce.

—¿Cómo será enamorarse?—Solté por fin la pregunta, esperando su respuesta rápida, sarcástica e insultante, algo como: Preguntas gilipolleses Matt, ¿Qué mierda tienes en el cerebro? vete a joder a otra parte. Algo así.

—¿Por qué?—Me preguntó curioso y tranquilo. Yo no sabía que decir.

—¿Por qué?

—¿Crees que te has enamorado de... alguien?—El sonrió malicioso, burlón, por mí parte solo esperaba que esa sonrisa sea una imitación, como un simple engaño.

—Eso creo.—Boté el humo de mi cigarrillo sonriendo al ver el rostro de Mello que cambiaba de gesto, miró a otro lado sin decir nada, cerró los ojos y me vió nuevamente.—¿Y...? ¿Como crees que se sienta?

Se encogió de hombros.

—Yo que sé, perro, no me interesa. No pierdo mi tiempo en hacerme esa clase de preguntas estúpidas.—Mordió su chocolate.

Lo suponía.

Apagué el cigarrillo a medio terminar.

—¿No me vas a preguntar quién es?

—No me interesa quien mierda sea.

Estaba enojado.

Hay un dicho muy conocido "Nada pierdes con intentarlo" ese dicho _miente_ ya que no solo pierdo la amistad de Mello, si no su confianza y en todo caso que me correspondiera... ¿Podría funcionar? tenemos muchas diferencias, siempre peleamos, siempre nos quejamos uno del otro. Él odia mis video juegos y yo odio ese chocolate. Él odia mis cigarrillos y yo odio su puta actitud. Y aún así, me atrae. ¿Yo lo atraeré?

Pero "El que no arriesga no gana" y es mejor eso a quedarme con la puta duda que come mi cerebro cada día, si no me importará Mello, si no estuviera enamorado de él seguro que mi mente no estaría ocupada pensando en que si es amor o no. Por que solo las personas idiotizadas por el amor se preguntan eso, solo esas personas tienen dudas y solo esas personas sufren, pero al mismo tiempo son felices. Entonces; el amor es sufrir.

Y enamorarse es amar con todo el dolor que provoca.

Me levanté y me paré frente a Mello.

—¿Ahora que quieres?—Levantó la vista devorando el chocolate que le había dado.—¿Sexo?

—No quiero hacer sexo, Mello.— Murmuré efusivo, colocando mis goggles sobre mi cabeza. Me agaché un poco para quedar más cerca a él quería ver sus ojos directamente, quería que el viera mis ojos, quería que sepa lo que siento por él con solo mirarme.

Así que después de unos segundos; lo bese. Un beso calmado, tierno, él no se lo esperaba, yo no sabía lo que hacía, estaba torpe, pero esta vez el beso era diferente, era con amor, porque estaba enamorado de él. Podía sentir su respiración, emitía quejidos, quería separarme aunque yo no de él.

Agarré sus hombros aún besándolo, me separé de él solo para dedicarme a rozar con mis labios sus mejillas, todo su rostro, su cuello, quería sentir esa suave piel blanca, quiero darle todo el amor que pueda, quiero ser más que su mejor amigo, más que su _perro_, más que un _cachorro_ que depende de él, quiero ser más que el tipo con quien _solo_ tiene _sexo_.

Lo besé nuevamente y de inmediato recibí una mordedura fuerte en el labio inferior, brotando un pequeño hilo de sangre.

—¿Q-qué diablos haces Matt?—Vociferó fastidiado alejándome por fin lejos de él.—Habías dicho que no querías sexo, pues no hay ¡SEXO!

—Mihael...

—¡Callate! ¡No digas mi nombre!

Me senté a su lado, suspirando. ¿Por qué es tan díficil Mello? ¿Por qué es tan díficil declararse? siempre lo he hecho con muchas chicas, siempre ha sido fácil con ellas, nunca recibí un _no_ como respuesta, siempre era _sí_, pero siento que con Mello será diferente, por lo menos sé que no será nada fácil. Después de todo es Mello.

—Mello, me he enamorado de ti.—Anuncié mi sentencia rápido y nervioso. Volteé a verlo. Estaba con los ojos abiertos, la boca entre abierta; creo que aún analizaba la situación.

—¿Pero que mierda dices Matt?

—¡Es la verdad!

Mello se levantó enojado y comenzó a buscar quien sabe que cosa, en todo el departamento, mientras murmuraba insultos en todos los idiomas que él conocía. Y por mala suerte, que yo también conosco.

—¿Donde mierda tienes la puta droga?—Jaló de mi playera enojado.

—¿Qué droga Mello?

—¿Sigues fumando esa mierda, verdad?—Frunció el seño muy seguro de lo que decía.

Perfecto, era perfecto, me había declarado a la persona que más amaba, encima tuve que hacerme preguntas estúpidas toda la semana y estar como un jodido filósofo, además que con mucho esfuerzo logré decir lo que sentía y me decía que estaba drogado. ¿Acaso solo me pasa esto a mí?

—Hace mucho que lo deje.

—¡A mí no me engañas perro!

—¡Es la verdad!

—¿Crees que me he drogado solo por que dije que me he enamorado de ti?

—Solo cuando estás imbecil por las drogas dices tonterías como esas.

Me levanté del sillón enojado viendo aún a mi mejor amigo buscar las drogas inexistentes. Tenía por desgracia razón, me había drogado, había fumado algo extraño todos estos días sin darme cuenta, estaba absorvido por él, estaba embelezado por la personalidad de Mello, por su físico, por su olor, por todo. Mello estaba buscando drogas, Mello se estaba buscando a sí mismo.

—De verdad, me he enamorado de ti.—Repetí ya con más miedo.

—Deja de decir tanta mierda junta Matt.

—Solo dime; ¿Me amas?

—¿Q-qué? ¿Estás hablando enserio?

Al fin podía comprender.

—Sí.—Me acerqué a él agarrando sus hombros.—Yo...

—¿Tú? ¿Tú qué? No vengas con las idioteces de "Te amo".

—Mello, arruinas mi momento.

—Bien, bien, di lo que tienes que decir.—Revoloteó los ojos.

No dije nada, volví a besarlo, pero ahora con pasión...podía sentir sus labios tibios, su boca caliente sabor a chocolate, su aliento mesclandoze con el mío. Rara combinación de un dulce y la nicotina, pero deliciosa para mí y sé que para él también, pues veo que lo disfruta mucho, incluso más que yo, aunque él mismo lo niegue.

Caminamos instintivamente hacia el sillón, caí sentado mientras aún nos besabamos, mientras nuestras lenguas jugaban ¿Así habrá entendido que lo amo? ¿Estará entiendo que no me he drogado? ¿Habrá entendido que si me drogué fue de él? . Mello se sentó sobre mí incitandome a que diera otro paso más allá de un simple beso. Bajé el cierre de su chaleco, para visualizar su torso, perfecto, pálido, encantador, con esa cicatriz que a mí gusto era sensual.

—Uhm...¿Qué es lo que me quieres decir, cachorro? —Musitó en mí oído con sensualidad, rodeando mi cuello con sus delgados brazos y mostrandome ese rostro ruborizado con una sonrisa juguetona.

—Te haré el amor.—Le sonreí un instante, estaba acariciando sus pezones rosados y erectados, Mello era delicioso, jodidamente delicioso, hermoso y jodidamente sexy, pensé, comenzando a jugar con su pecho y mi lengua sobre él, palpando con mis manos su espalda y su cintura.

Cuando lo hacíamos siempre usabamos "juguetes" es muy fetichista mi querido Mello, pero esta vez quería que sea diferente, quería que él solo me sintiera a mí. Estaba celoso de esas cosas, las odio y las odiaré por siempre.

Esfumé poco a poco sus pantalones, él se hechó sobre el sillón acomodandose lo que más podía, mientras tanto yo sonreía, a pesar que no tenía aún ninguna respuesta de Mello, estaba contento porque estaba con él, después de todo.

—Matty, Matty...—Rió, haciendome despertar de mis pensamientos.—¿Enserio me amas?

Aproximé mi rostro a unos pocos centímetros del suyo.—¿Lo dudas?

—...—Me sonrió, de este modo pude notar que no era él único que se hacia preguntas estúpidas.

—¿Y...?

—Vete a la mierda.

—¿Qué?

—¿ Me estás jodiendo verdad?

—Ya te he dicho que; no...¡Es la jodida verdad!

Estaba entrando a la desesperación, juro que no sé que hacer para que Mello comprenda lo que siento por él. Pensé que había entendido al momento en que me correspondió el beso, todo es tan complicado. Aunque en realidad él es el puto complicado.

—Te creo, entonces.

Abrí mis ojos con asombro.

—Pensé que solo estabas haciendo una de tus bromas estúpidas.—Desvió la mirada.—No eres él único idiota que se hacía preguntas absurdas todo este tiempo...

Mi mente estaba desorientada, no hacía nada más que verlo a los ojos, podía entender su lenguaje, siente lo mismo que yo después de todo. Así que derrepente agarró mi rostro y me beso con la misma pasión de hace un momento. Yo por supuesto correspondí con la misma sutileza de antes, un beso exquisito para ambos, un beso que nunca olvidaré. Esa noche, hicimos más que _solo _sexo.

Esa noche entre jadeos nos dijimos: Te amo.

Me he enamorado de Mello de eso no hay duda, me enamorado de su insania, su sencillez, su hosquedad, incluso de lo inhumano que puede ser a veces conmigo.

Y sí, estoy loco.

Fin.

* * *

**yo era de las personas en que se preguntaba "¿Como será enamorarse?" siempre preguntaba como se sentía, muchos decían que se sentían Feliz y pasaba el tiempo, luego decían que odíaban a la persona que habían amado por "x" motivos. Aún así yo quería enamorarme, quería saber que se sentía. Y lo hice. Fue agradable, fue doloroso. Así que llegué a la conclusión que **_**amar es con el dolor que te causa.**_** Sino hay aunque sea un poco de ello, no es amor.Y...no tiene nada que ver mi historia con el fanfic xD lol ¿Reviews?  
**


End file.
